


Melt Me

by gravitys (starblossoms)



Series: Melt Me, Eat Me [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms/pseuds/gravitys
Summary: Minhyuk grins, too wide, and Hoseok knows he’s in for a long night. “I’m gonna take my time and make you melt.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> just some things i thought i should mention in a note rather than the tags because they’re only brief: mentions of getting off on pain and mentions of exhibitionism

“It's _freezing_ ,” Hoseok huffs, kicking his boots off as soon as he closes the front door behind him. The tiled floor is cold too, and he can feel the chill shoot through his socks and into his bones. The snow that had clung to his clothes is already starting to melt, creating a puddle by the doorstep.

 

A hint of warmth drapes over his back, an arm around his waist and soft lips on his neck. A husky voice: “Drinking ice coffee in winter doesn't help.” Slim fingers come around to pluck the plastic cup out of Hoseok’s hand.

 

Hoseok grins and turns in the embrace, loosening the taller man’s hold. Minhyuk is dressed in a cream sweater and a pair of soft old jeans that are worn at the knees and fraying at the ends. He’s got slippers on, with little dogs running across the sides, and he looks _unfairly_ warm.

 

His smile is warm too, eyes twinkling as he brings his hand up to brush half-melted snowflakes from Hoseok’s hair.

 

“It tastes better than hot coffee,” Hoseok explains, as seriously as he can with a red nose and pink ears, voice a little nasal. He might be coming down with something. Again.

 

“You didn’t wear gloves either,”  Minhyuk chuckles, and takes Hoseok’s hands in his. He brings them up to his mouth, his hot breath already working to thaw Hoseok’s fingers. “You can’t complain about being sick all the time if you don’t even _try_ to take care of yourself.”

 

“I know you’ll take care of me, though,” Hoseok says, tilting his head with a smile he’s certain everyone thinks is cute, only to falter when Minhyuk kisses one of his fingers, taking the tip into his mouth.

 

“Come on,” Minhyuk says, letting go of Hoseok’s hands to nudge his shoulder. “I’ll warm you up.” His eyes are dark — Hoseok can’t tell where his pupils ends and irises begin — but he can see them glint, can see the gears turning in Minhyuk’s head, and _oh_.

 

He trusts him.

 

Hoseok lets Minhyuk lead him into his own bedroom, lets Minhyuk take his jacket off, pull his hoodie over his head before pushing him down on his mattress, lets him straddle his hips with a smile.

 

(Minhyuk’s always been good at taking care of people, be it holding Hoseok’s hand and sitting by his side when he’s nervous, or jerking him off at three in the morning when he can’t fall asleep. And it’s no secret that Hoseok likes to be taken care of. Plus, he likes to watch Minhyuk take control, sometimes.)

 

“Your nipples are hard,” Minhyuk laughs, reaching down to thumb one of them.

 

“I’m _cold_ ,” Hoseok whines — a bit petulantly — but arches into Minhyuk’s touch because he’s sensitive too.

 

“I know, babe.” Minhyuk makes his a little huskier — like he does when he tries to flirt with cute girls and boys at coffee shops — and Hoseok has to fight to not roll his eyes. “I told you I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

He kisses the tip of Hoseok’s nose, then pecks lips and pushes his t-shirt up to his armpits, reaches down to tweak Hoseok’s nipple, humming, pleased, when Hoseok shivers.

 

(They met through Jooheon, and somewhere between video games and a very nice lap dance in front of all their friends, they had become a thing. Not officially, not committed. They’re friends, and they fuck, but Minhyuk likes playing around with other people too, and Hoseok told him he isn't looking for a serious relationship anyway.)

 

“Anyone else home?” Hoseok sighs when Minhyuk kisses his sternum, his fingers ghosting over Hoseok’s collarbones.

 

(It was Hoseok’s idea to move into a small house near the university, with Minhyuk and three other guys — cheaper rent than living on campus and all. Hoseok had been lucky enough to get his own room, since Kihyun declared he had to be quarantined.)

 

“Everyone’s out,” Minhyuk says, distracted, licking a broad stripe between his pecs. “At class, at practice. Sleeping. I don’t know.”

 

“G-Good,” Hoseok breathes, biting his lip when Minhyuk takes one of his nipples into his mouth and sucks. One hand flies up to thread into Minhyuk’s dark hair, Hoseok’s grip tightening on the strands when Minhyuk blows cool air on the wet nub, then gently rolls it between his teeth.

 

“You should get them pierced.” Minhyuk shifts, flicking his tongue over Hoseok’s other nipple a few times before sucking the taut skin into his mouth. “You’d look really good with them.”

 

Hoseok’s cock is straining in his jeans now, body warming under Minhyuk’s hot mouth. At the thought of nipple piercings, at the thought of Minhyuk admiring them, at the thought of the searing pain that would shoot through him as he lays on a table under a sterile needle, how sensitive he'd be after.

 

(But he shelfs that thought away for another time.)

 

Instead, he says, “hurry up,” and it comes out as a whine, needier than Hoseok had expected.

 

“You wanted me to warm you up.” Minhyuk grins, too wide, and Hoseok knows he’s in for a long night. “I’m gonna take my time and make you melt.”

 

Before Hoseok can complain, Minhyuk sits up and takes Hoseok’s hand between his own again, looking Hoseok in the eyes as he brings two fingers into his mouth and sucks, moaning around them and sliding his tongue in between.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hoseok breathes, and then Minhyuk’s moving again, nipping at his thumb, kissing down his forearm, biting down on his bicep.

 

(It isn't always like this between them. Sometimes, Hoseok likes Minhyuk’s long legs around his waist, likes to press his slim body against the wall, thrusting into him while Minhyuk digs his fingernails into Hoseok’s back, scratching red lines down his back, moaning — begging Hoseok to “destroy this ass”.)

 

He doesn’t know how much time passes, his collarbone is stinging from harsh bites and chest littered with small bruises, until Minhyuk licks his bellybutton, and Hoseok’s hips jerk up.

 

“Can you at least take my pants off, I’m gonna  _explode_.” They’re ridiculously tight and cling to him like a second skin, and Hoseok would regret wearing them if they didn’t make his ass look amazing.

 

(Another day, Minhyuk might’ve clicked his tongue playfully, would’ve said in a deceptively sweet voice, “Now that's not how good boys talk, is it?”)

 

Today, Minhyuk has some mercy. He peels off Hoseok’s jeans revealing soft, smooth skin inch by inch, pulling his briefs and socks down along the way, releasing Hoseok’s cock, blushing and hard and curved against his belly, the tip already wet.

 

He traces a finger over the tattoo on Hoseok’s foot, then holds his ankle up, almost delicately, and his long fingers nearly close around him. Minhyuk smiles, brushes his lips against the softer skin above his ankle, and Hoseok blushes, suddenly flustered, something fluttering in his belly.

 

(Because Minhyuk is always touchy, but it’s always the random, soft affection that gets to Hoseok.)

 

“What, are you gonna suck on my toes too?”

 

Minhyuk grins. “Only if you're into that.”

 

And then Minhyuk’s folding Hoseok’s legs and pressing them to his chest, a silent command to _hold_ , and Hoseok quickly moves to grasp his shins, staying perfectly still as Minhyuk slides off the bed. He strips slowly, deliberately — he’s all long limbs and toned muscles, dazzling even in the too-bright fluorescent light — then grabs a box under Hoseok’s bed and settles on the mattress again.

 

Minhyuk takes his time and sifts through it gleefully, as if Hoseok isn’t there, hard and waiting. “ _Ooh_ , glow-in-the-dark condoms.” He takes a few things Hoseok can’t see out from the box, then sets the container on the floor. “Let’s use it next time, okay?”

 

There’s a pause, a bit of fumbling, and then finally — _finally_ — Minhyuk presses a slicked finger into him, one knuckle at a time, lube like ice against his skin. Hoseok tenses, biting his lip, but Minhyuk’s there — kissing the backs of his thighs, licking between Hoseok's cheeks, his tongue hot and wet.

 

It doesn’t take long to open Hoseok up, to work a second finger in and stretch him out.

 

(Sometimes, when the shower is free and Hoseok’s bored, he likes to tease himself open. Just because he can, because it’s fun, and he loves the feeling. Sometimes he thinks about Minhyuk pressing his fingers in instead, or Minhyuk watching as Hoseok fucks himself. He thinks about one of the others opening the door, because he forgot to lock it, thinks about how Kihyun or Hyungwon or Hyunwoo might react to seeing him — forehead pressed to the tiled wall and water dripping into his eyes as he presses a second finger into himself, his other hand working languidly over cock.)

 

Minhyuk’s fingers disappear without warning and something new gently presses against Hoseok’s skin. “Can you guess what it is?” Minhyuk’s eyes are shining. “It’s your favorite.”

 

It takes Hoseok a moment, before he recognizes the familiar shape. “That’s _your_ favorite,” he grunts, adjusting. A small bullet vibrator — the first toy he had bought for himself, because he had lost a bet with Gunhee. It has a string at the end that connects to a controller with minimal options (Off, On, High). He likes using it on Minhyuk, likes to hold it to the underside of his cock and watch him squirm, but Hoseok’s partial to the pink plug, at the bottom of his box, with a cotton bunny tail on the end, for himself.

 

Minhyuk turns the vibrator on high immediately, and Hoseok inhales sharply, surprised, legs slipping from his hold and feet dropping on either side of Minhyuk, and Minhyuk just giggles, because he loves to watch Hoseok lose control.

 

Minhyuk rubs his palms over Hoseok’s calves, hands warm and soft, then straightens his legs out and spreads them. He settles between them and nips at Hoseok’s skin, just above his knee, dragging the tips of his fingers up and down his thighs.

 

And Hoseok — _fuck_ — Minhyuk hasn’t even touched his dick yet and he’s painfully hard. His skin tingles all the way down to his fingers and toes, and he’s sure his face and chest are red-hot. Each kiss is like soft embers against his skin, each bite another coal in the hearth, and Hoseok’s slowly burning.

 

He takes the chance to look down, and Minhyuk meets his gaze with a smirk, kisses the top of Hoseok’s thigh before leisurely tracing each letter of Hoseok’s tattoo, never breaking eye contact, dark eyes smoldering. He reaches the end of the phrase and punctuates it with a kiss, then brings one finger down to stroke over his perineum. Hoseok’s head falls back on the pillow with a gasp.

 

(“Life is a choice between birth and death,” he explained, after he got the tattoo. It was healing well, and Hoseok was glad. Minhyuk asked him about it, and he listened. Listened to Hoseok’s long-winded explanation, about what it meant in general, what it meant to him personally. Minhyuk listened with a soft smile, looking more serene than Hoseok remembers ever seeing him.)

 

There’s a light sheen of sweat over his body, pooling at his elbows and neck, and Hoseok is panting, whimpering when Minhyuk toys with the controls. His toes curl every time Minhyuk bites down, gnawing at his skin. He’s going to be all marked up tomorrow, covered in bruises, and the thought makes his him shiver, chest tight.

 

“I’m gonna cum,” Hoseok moans, cock twitching, leaving a streak of precum across his lower belly.

 

But Minhyuk just lifts his head up, whispers, “don’t,” voice rough, and curls his hand around the base of Hoseok’s cock. He slowly switches the vibrator from on to off to on to off again, all with a sweet smile, and Hoseok could cry. “Not yet, wait a little longer.”

 

His entire body is buzzing and he just wants release.

 

Minhyuk bites down on the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh, setting the vibrator on high, and Hoseok _sobs_ , “Please!”

 

There’s a low chuckle. “Mm, you want my fingers in your ass, Seokie?” He switches the vibrator off and tugs it out slowly, takes a condom out and rolls it on over Hoseok even slower, and Hoseok nearly thrashes underneath him.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Hoseok hisses, hips arching. “I want it, I want you, _please_.”

 

Hoseok is soft and pliant and loose, so it doesn’t take long for Minhyuk to spread lube over his fingers and press three of them into Hoseok, thrusting them in a few times, drawing out a scratchy groan deep from Hoseok’s throat.

 

He crooks his fingers and takes Hoseok’s cock in his mouth, and Hoseok cries out, covering his face with his arms.

 

Minhyuk’s always been loud, no matter what he does, and he makes the most obscene sounds while sucking dick. He bobs his head quickly, taking Hoseok deep, gurgling over him with his lips stretched around Hoseok’s girth and nose pressed to Hoseok’s shaved skin. And then he pulls up with a loud _pop_ and does it all again, curling his fingers inside Hoseok just right.

 

And this time, Hoseok comes into Minhyuk’s hot mouth with a shout, fingers curling into the bed sheets as his upper body lurches up, sweat beading at his temples.

 

Minhyuk swallows around him and slowly pulls up, sliding the condom off and tossing it over the side of the bed. He licks his lips and crawls forward until he’s hovering over Hoseok’s stomach, knees on either side of his ribs.

 

Hoseok watches with lidded eyes as Minhyuk strokes himself with a quick, practiced hand, breath hitching every time he twists his hand on the downstroke. And Hoseok wants to help, but he feels like he’s floating, soft and warm, and the most he can do is reach up with one hand and cup Minhyuk’s hip and rub his thumb over the bone that sticks out there.

 

Minhyuk spills over Hoseok’s chest with a low moan, then bends down to clean him off, lapping at his gleaming skin, lazily teasing Hoseok’s nipples again.

 

Then Minhyuk leans up, brushes his puffy lips over Hoseok’s before collapsing in the small space between Hoseok and the wall. He settles his head onto Hoseok’s shoulder and sprawls one arm out across his chest.

 

(“Why do you like my nipples so much?” Hoseok had asked, squirming, their first year of college. They were laying down on Minhyuk’s bed, balancing a laptop on Minhyuk’s chair. His roommate was away, and he had invited Hoseok over for a movie.

 

Minhyuk stops rubbing his fingers over Hoseok’s chest — for a moment. He looks up from where his head was pillowed on Hoseok’s shoulder, shrugs. “They’re perky and cute, do I need more reason?”)

 

“Stay here tonight?” Hoseok mumbles, after a while, after his body had cooled down and Minhyuk snuggled closer. He tugs the blanket from the end of his bed with his foot. It’s a struggle, with Minhyuk curled over him, but he manages to cover both of them.

 

“Only if we go for round two in the morning.” Minhyuk smiles impishly. Then adds, after a moment, “And you make me breakfast.”

 

Hoseok raises his eyebrows. “How about you eat my ass and we call it even?”

 

Minhyuk snorts, but he closes his eyes, satisfied, and nuzzles into the crook of Hoseok’s neck.

 

(In the middle of the night, Hoseok wakes up naked and freezing, and Minhyuk is completely wrapped up in his blanket. He grumbles, eyes bleary, and blindly searches under his bed for a spare blanket, draping it over himself and shifting until Minhyuk is spooning him again.)

**Author's Note:**

> wonho really wrote down “melt me eat me” when will he Let Me Live???  
> i dunno how to feel about this,,,are the additional parts about hoseok and/or their relationship distracting?


End file.
